


Writober 2019 (horror version)

by Gwyndell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Mystical Creatures, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, Short Stories, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyndell/pseuds/Gwyndell
Summary: Октябрьский челлендж





	1. 1 — Шепоты на чердаке

— Трубы шумят, — говорит Алеся. — Отопление сегодня дали.

Я лежу в темноте и прислушиваюсь. Прямо как в детстве, когда мне казалось вдруг, что под кроватью шуршит домовой.

— Да нет, ты послушай, — говорю. — Голоса же. Как будто соседи сверху телевизор смотрят. Но нет там никаких соседей.

Мы на двенадцатом, и над нами только крыша и небо. Ну, может быть, еще чердак.

— Да трубы это! — смеется она, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Или с улицы что-то. Спал бы ты уже, а.

— Тш-ш-ш!

Я встаю с кровати, подхожу к батарее, практически ухо к ней прикладываю. Нет, не трубы. Тут звук слабее. А вот здесь, в этом углу, слышно лучше всего, особенно если задрать голову.

Двое что-то тихо обсуждают, будто не по-русски даже, слов не разобрать. Один голос мужской, хриплый какой-то и вроде как больной, но вот второй, женский...

— Хм, это тупо. Слышь, Лесь, это ж твой голос! Ну точно, на твой похож, поди сюда, послушай!

Я оборачиваюсь, но в кровати уже никого нет. Краем глаза замечаю, как что-то промелькнуло и скрылось, что-то очень быстрое.

Оно у меня за спиной. Я знаю это, я чувствую.


	2. 2 — Одержимый

Мне опять снился все тот же сон. Я снова смотрел, как мои кости прорывают кожу изнутри, как яркие теплые струйки крови смешиваются с какой-то черной липкой гадостью, сочащейся из ран. Все во мне двигалось, смещалось, перестраивалось. Я превращался во что-то иное.

Вот только на этот раз, кажется, я не могу проснуться. Или сон продолжается наяву?

Что-то шевелится у меня под кожей, продавливает ее, пытается проткнуть. Похоже на твердые темные шипы засохшего цветка. Странно, но мне совсем не больно.


	3. 3 — Смертельная болезнь

Она заматывалась в бинты, чтобы люди не увидели ее лица и рук. Куталась в плащ, чтобы не заметили грязных, пропитанных кровью и гноем бинтов. Держалась на расстоянии, пряталась в тенях.

И все равно кто-нибудь подходил к ней слишком близко рано или поздно — спросить о чем-то, прогнать с насиженного места или поинтересоваться, не нужна ли помощь. Каждый из них вскоре заболевал и умирал в муках, а она сама продолжала жить, разнося неизлечимую заразу. 

Видит бог, она не хотела, чтобы так вышло. Всего лишь выбрала не те слова. Если бы только она попросила того человека о выздоровлении! А она сказала: “Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать”.


	4. 4 — Зеркала во тьме

Когда она вернулась домой в ту ночь, ее руки дрожали. Она смотрела на них в недоумении — эти самые руки только что держали голову ее сестры под водой, пока та не перестала дергаться. 

Стоя в коридоре и хватаясь за стену, она тщетно пыталась отдышаться, и с насквозь промокшей одежды вмиг натекла целая лужа. Из комнаты с незадернутыми шторами просачивался лунный свет. Она глянула мельком в зеркало, и в этом неясном свете показалось, что ее отражение как-то неуловимо изменилось.

Следующей ночью она поняла, что ей не показалось: лицо в зеркале распухло и потемнело.

Раньше она шутила, что глядя на сестру, на самом деле смотрит на свое отражение. После того, что она сделала, все стало ровно наоборот. Слава богу, работало это только в темноте.

Три недели прошло с той ночи. Теперь, глядя в зеркало, она не может сдержать тошноты. 

Но перестать смотреть тоже не может.


	5. 5 — Проснуться в новом месте

“На новом месте приснись жених невесте”, — приговаривала бабушка каждый раз, как я ложилась спать в первую ночь каникул в ее старом деревенском доме, напрочь пропахшем сушеными травами и свечным воском. Каждый год это повторялось вновь, но я не решалась сказать бабушке, что после самого первого раза место уже не было “новым”.

И все же он исправно мне снился. Высокий человек в длинном плаще, с размытыми, неясными чертами лица. Не было ни одного лета, прошедшего не в его молчаливой компании. Постоянное присутствие, ненавязчивое, но ощутимое.

Со следующего года для меня начнется новая жизнь — другой город, институт, никаких больше каникул у бабушки. 

Сегодня, первой ночью последнего деревенского лета, я рассказала своему гостю обо всем. Что уезжаю, что, наверное, больше его не увижу. Он молчал, как всегда, но вдруг схватил меня за руку и куда-то повел.

Дальше я плохо помню. Мы ходили по кругу, что-то делали, он держал мою руку. В руке был нож, и я что-то резала. Вроде бы какое-то мясо. Помню, я слышала, как кричала бабушка. Почему она кричала?

Я уже проснулась, но боюсь открывать глаза. Мне кажется, что в комнате пахнет кровью.


	6. 6 — Преследование

Они гнали меня уже шестой день, через лес и поле, через холмы и ледяную реку, и снова через лес. Толпа с ножами и факелами — тупая, беснующаяся, невежественная. Им было все равно, человек ты, зверь или сам черт болотный. Они убивали, потому что могли. Потому что считали себя вправе.

Я ободрал все руки в кровь, карабкаясь по склонам; расцарапал лицо ветками, а сапоги мои прохудились еще пару дней назад. И уже третий день я ничего не ел и почти не спал. Но зато — если чутье не подводило — я немного от них оторвался. Да, это не надолго, но зато у меня появилось время отдохнуть.

Я вышел из леса к крохотной деревеньке у подножья холма, и добрый крестьянин пустил меня отдохнуть.

— Путникам мы всегда рады, — сказал он.

Очень любезно с его стороны.

Жена его предлагала мне ужин, но я отказался от еды, вместо этого попросил выделить мне место для сна. Их сын отвел меня в сарай, где лежали соломенные подстилки и было прохладно, но весьма уютно. Я присмотрелся к юноше — совсем еще мальчишка. Обидно будет, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Проспав где-то пару часов, я продрал глаза, выглянул из сарая и прислушался. Решив, что все уже крепко уснули, я пробрался обратно в дом, стараясь ступать тихо, чтобы не скрипнули под моими ногами половицы.

Крестьянину я перегрыз горло сразу, он и проснуться не успел. Глотая наспех горячую, соленую кровь, я быстрым ударом вырубил его жену, а потом покончил и с ней.

Мальчика я решил пощадить — только придушил слегка, чтобы спал крепче. Слишком юных мне всегда было жаль. Да и голод я уже утолил.

Не удивлюсь, если лет через десять встречу его, несущего горящий факел, среди другой беснующейся толпы. Как знать, вдруг он даже сумеет со мной поквитаться?

Но не сегодня. Сегодня я снова выжил, и ночь встретила меня, как старого друга.


	7. 7 — Эксперименты на людях

Мне кажется, она что-то подмешивает в мой чай.

Я слежу за ее руками: как она ставит на стол тонкие фарфоровые чашки, как берет пузатый чайник, как придерживает крышку, разливая заварку. А потом делает что-то еще. Я никогда не успеваю поймать это неуловимое движение, только смазывается картинка перед глазами, размывается, как потекшая краска. И чай в моей чашке уже пахнет по-другому, какими-то острыми, пряными травами или даже специями, словно в него насыпали чуток корицы, перца и еще чего-то непонятного, незнакомого.

А я все равно продолжаю его пить. Хотя и чувствую себя странно всю последнюю неделю, хотя и вижу, как она на меня смотрит. Будто ждет чего-то. 

На этот раз я не отвожу взгляд, смотрю на нее в ответ. Она улыбается.

— Будь добр, подай мне сахарницу.

Я делаю, что она просит. Она наблюдает за мной, наклонив голову. Раньше мне стало бы неуютно, но сейчас абсолютно все ощущается каким-то… правильным, что ли.

— А не мог бы ты взять вот эту чашку и разбить ее об пол? — вдруг говорит она.

Я делаю, что она просит. Слышу тонкий звон разбитого фарфора. Это ведь такая мелочь, верно?

— Очень хорошо. Ты молодец. А теперь возьми этот нож и порежь себе ладонь. Не сильно, только чтобы кровь показалась. Хочу проверить.

Я делаю, что она просит.


	8. 8 — Бродячий цирк

— Каждый раз одно и то же, — старик затянулся папиросой и устало вздохнул. — Цирк приезжает в город, люди внезапно пропадают, а потом так же внезапно возвращаются. Все рассказывают разное, кто-то видит знаки, кто-то нет. Но кое-что общее всегда есть. Вы стали раздражительным, да? Все время чувствуете себя больным и видите странные сны? Ну-ну, не удивляйтесь. Думали, вы такой один? Уверены, что вы — это все еще вы?

Я ни в чем не был уверен, но очень хотел знать правду, затем и пришёл. И в конце концов он подробно объяснил мне, что и где искать. 

Цирк уже уехал, и на пустыре, где раньше стояли разноцветные шатры, остался теперь только ветер, гоняющий туда-сюда рваные пакеты и промокшие обрывки афиш. Я быстро отыскал нужное место. Сначала копал принесенной с собой лопатой, но потом, когда она уперлась во что-то, не выдержал и принялся рыть руками, обдирая костяшки и ломая ногти о твердую влажную землю.

В общей сложности я нашел восемь трупов. 

Один из них — мой.


	9. 9 — “Я не сошел с ума!”

Фрагменты записей с коммуникатора д-ра Ф. Килберна, участника экспедиции 0852-S:

“Хорошая новость на сегодня: я не сошел с ума! Вчера откалибровал нейрочипы немного, и какую бы гадость ни излучала эта тварь, мои мозги пока что на месте. Чего не скажешь о бедном Ричардсе. Мы пытались его удержать, но он все равно отпер дверь и ушел. Видимо, для него было слишком поздно”.

“Плохая новость: нас осталось всего трое. Трупы Джонс и Картера пришлось сложить в морозильник, все равно их больше некуда девать. От ушедших к Разлому никаких вестей, но скорее всего они мертвы. По крайней мере, ради их же блага лучше бы было так. База все еще не отвечает, что не удивительно — легче сказать, чем тут не фонит! Продолжаем исследование. А что нам остается?”

“Только я подумал, что все устаканилось, как Райт и Стивенс подрались и чуть друг друга не убили. Я уже заметил, что так бывает у некоторых — вспышка агрессии как первый признак. Так случилось с Джонс. Зря они не позволили мне перенастроить их чипы еще раз. В общем, я накачал обоих транквилизаторами, пусть поспят”.

“Они проснулись и молча ушли. Вместе. Я остался один”.

“Тварь из Разлома зовет меня, я это чувствую. Такой низкий гул, будто звук на грани слышимости. Кажется, даже мои кости вибрируют. Чип пока что спасает рассудок, но какая разница, если скоро закончится еда”.

“Спасательный флаер так и не прилетел. Еда на нуле. Стараюсь даже не смотреть в сторону морозильника. Начал разговаривать сам с собой. Кажется, не из-за Твари, а потому что слишком долго уже тут один”.

“Я устал. Устал от одиночества, от ожидания смерти. Начинаю жалеть, что не ушел”. 

“Может быть, они счастливы там? Кто знает”.

“Отключил нейрочип. Чувствую себя лучше”.

“(непереводимый набор символов)”


	10. 10 — Шрамы

Он всегда приходил домой в одно и то же время. Переодевался, поливал цветы, готовил себе незамысловатый ужин, усаживался перед телевизором с бутылочкой холодного пива и переключал каналы, пока его не начинало клонить в сон. Каждый день, кроме выходных.

По выходным он шел гулять в старый заросший парк, то цветущий, то заснеженный, то засыпанный пожухлой рыжей листвой — в зависимости от времени года. Он ни о чем не думал во время этих прогулок, просто слушал, как дышит природа вдали от людей.

В понедельник утром он снова уходил на работу, всегда в одно и то же время. Точный, как часы. Работа была единственным, что ему нехотя приходилось менять раз в несколько лет, слегка подправив документы, иначе кто-нибудь рано или поздно начал бы о чем-то догадываться.

И, какой бы ни был день, перед сном он всегда заботился о шрамах.

Обычно он просто срезал под корень все тонкие хрящи и перья, что упорно пытались отрасти заново, и накладывал на спину свежие повязки, но иногда приходилось немного сшивать разошедшиеся края ран.

Когда он касался свежих влажных перьев, перед глазами снова вспыхивал безумный всепоглощающий вихрь пламени, дыма и пепла.


	11. 11 — Безымянная могила

Мама просила похоронить ее вместе с медальоном и ни в коем случае не писать на могиле имя. “Не хочу, чтобы люди считали меня просто мертвяком в яме, понимаешь?” — улыбалась она.

Я сказала, что понимаю. Неясно было только, о каких людях шла речь — ближайшие соседи жили в двенадцати километрах отсюда, а кто-то случайный к нам и не заходил. Мы всегда жили уединенно. Маленькая ферма, все свое. Вдвоем вполне справлялись.

Конечно, я прекрасно знала, что когда-нибудь мама умрет. Родители не вечны, это я прочувствовала на себе еще в одиннадцать лет, когда не стало папы. Но не думала, что с мамой это произойдет так рано, от какой-то дурацкой простуды. Она просто выбежала в дождь накрыть грядки пленкой, промочила ноги и потом долго кашляла, но я думала, что все обойдется. Не обошлось.

Я закопала ее тело во дворе, под старой ивой, которая так ей нравилась. Вбила в землю маленький деревянный крест, который сама же соорудила из бревнышек. Но с медальоном расстаться не смогла.

Это же был тот самый любимый наш медальон, бабушкин, похожий на круглое пухленькое зеркальце. Он закрывался на замочек, а внутри хранились наши фотографии: я в детстве и сама мама в юности. Я хотела прижимать его к груди и вспоминать о маме, а не класть вместе с ней в холодную грязную землю. К тому же, подумала я, разве ей уже не все равно?

***

Где-то через неделю мне стало стыдно. Мало того, что справляться теперь было тяжело — мне приходилось делать все самой, поддерживать в одиночку всю ферму — так еще и чувство вины точило меня все сильнее день за днем. Мама попросила о такой простой вещи, а я даже не смогла выполнить ее последнее желание, потому что думала только о себе. Эгоистка.

Другую неделю я грызла себя, так и не решаясь ничего сделать. Ходила вокруг старой ивы, пряча взгляд, будто бы мама могла увидеть меня из своей могилы и укоризненно покачать головой.  
И наконец в одну дождливую ночь я не выдержала, побежала во двор прямо в ночнушке и сапогах. Земля была мокрой и расползалась под ногами, вода постоянно заливала за шиворот, лопата то и дело норовила выскользнуть у меня из рук. Я не стала рыть глубоко — не хотела увидеть, во что превратилось мамино тело за это время. Просто выкопала небольшую ямку, кинула туда медальон и присыпала землей.

Сейчас я понимаю, как сильно ошиблась. Надо было положить медальон в могилу сразу, или же не приносить его никогда.

За две недели она достаточно разложилась, чтобы запах стал невыносимым, а говорить и вовсе уже не может, только несвязно хрипеть и подвывать.

И теперь она пытается пробраться в дом.

Надеюсь, что засов выдержит.

***

Альтернативная концовка

Работать на ферме стало теперь невыносимо тяжело — если раньше мы вместе преодолевали все трудности, то оставшись одна, я быстро начала чувствовать, что не справляюсь. За что бы я ни бралась, все будто выпадало из рук, я сама валилась с ног от усталости.

Я жутко злилась на маму за то, что она бросила меня одну. Как она могла так со мной поступить?!

Медальон утешал меня. Я доставала его из кармана в моменты слабости, вертела в руках и смотрела, как блики света играют на его гладкой позолоченной крышке, скребла ногтем по странному символу, или скорее узору из завитушек, нацарапанному на обратной стороне — раньше я его не замечала, но чем-то он мне нравился. Иногда открывала замочек, чтобы полюбоваться на мамину фотографию — она была на ней совсем еще молодой и такой красивой. Даже злость моя почти сходила на нет. Хорошо, что я его оставила.

Мне начали сниться странные сны. Наверное, от усталости. Будто бы мама приходила и говорила со мной, почему-то плакала и умоляла о чем-то, но я прогоняла ее. Будто бы я выбегала в поле ночью, носилась там до одурения и возвращалась с полными пригоршнями диких трав.

Один раз я проснулась посреди кухни, стоя на одной ноге. Кажется, я начала ходить во сне. Слышала, что такое бывает.

С какого-то момента я постоянно носила медальон на шее, и даже сама не заметила, как так вышло.

Как будто мало было заботы, в одну ночь какой-то зверь пробрался в сарай, который я забыла запереть, и задрал корову. Теперь я осталась без молока. Половину следующей ночи я просидела с ружьем на крыльце, охраняя курятник и поглядывая в сторону леса, но никто так и не показался.

В ночь после этого я проснулась посреди леса над тремя волчьими трупами, все руки мои были в крови и шерсти, а во рту стоял привкус железа. 

Я больше не могу спать.

Мне кажется, кто-то другой поселился в моем теле.


	12. 12 — Незнакомец в ночи

Я стоял под фонарем, в единственном пятне света на узкой темной улице, и прислушивался. Вот они, шаги.

Не знаю, почему мне понравились шаги именно этого человека. Было что-то особенное в том, как эхо разносилось в тишине, как его тень мелькала в лужах на мокром асфальте. Минуту назад ничто не привлекало мое внимание, а теперь я почувствовал вдруг смутное волнение, будто бы что-то сжалось в груди.

Отлепившись от фонаря, я выпрямился, впился взглядом в высокую фигуру в темной куртке. Не успел он поравняться со мной, как я уловил слабый запах дыма.

Я шагнул навстречу — только что выученным движением, копией его собственных.

— Извините, сигаретки не найдется? — обратился я к нему, надеясь, что мой голос не слишком заметно дрогнул.

Он отпрянул — видимо, не заметил меня, не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то еще в такой час. Но тут же расслабился, достал из кармана пачку и протянул мне.

— Конечно, — ответил он, — забирайте, там последняя.

Я впитал его голос всей кожей, запомнил его звучание, каждую интонацию. Поежился, привыкая.

— Спасибо, вы очень добры.

Если ему и послышалось сходство, он не подал вида.

Когда он ушел, продолжая путь по ночной улице, я последовал за ним. Я ступал в его тени, не отбрасывая собственной, шаг в шаг с ним, достаточно близко, чтобы слышать его дыхание, и скоро оно стало и моим тоже. Проскользнул за ним в подъезд, поднялся по лестнице до самой его квартиры. 

У входной двери он — видимо, что-то почувствовав — резко обернулся и уперся взглядом прямо в мое лицо, которое, я знал, уже невозможно было отличить от его собственного.

— Вы кто такой?..

Я не дал ему продолжить.

Вся тьма, живущая во мне, все мои тени устремились к нему: призраки могильного холода и сгнивших лепестков, древней пыли и рассыпавшихся в труху костей, проеденного червем дерева и стылого зимнего воздуха. Не стало ни его, ни меня прежнего — его сущность подошла мне, как сшитая по меркам одежда, смешалась с моими тенями, породив что-то новое. Швы все еще срастались, но так быстро, что скоро я о них и не вспомню.

Я повел плечами, сбрасывая оцепенение, нащупал в кармане куртки ключи — металл приятно холодил руку — и отпер дверь квартиры.


	13. 13 — Особняк в грозу

Вспыхнула молния, на мгновение осветив все вокруг странным болезненно-лиловым сиянием. В этом неясном свете Генри показалось, что он мельком увидел чей-то силуэт в конце коридора.

— Леди Кэтрин? — окликнул он.

Но фигура уже исчезла. Должно быть, поднялась по лестнице.

Прогремел гром, и от неожиданно оглушающего раската он чуть не выронил подсвечник. Если бы проклятое электричество опять не отрубилось, подумал Генри, все было бы проще. Он никогда не любил темноту. Кто знает, что могло в ней скрываться?

Он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, освещая себе путь огоньками дрожащих свечей. Дверь в хозяйский кабинет оказалась распахнута.

— Леди Кэтрин? — повторил он.

На этот раз она отозвалась:

— Генри, подите сюда! Посмотрите!

Она стояла на пороге кабинета в одной ночной рубашке, сжимая длинную оплавившуюся свечу, и указывала трясущимся пальцем на что-то внутри. Из помещения лился слабый синеватый свет.

Генри осторожно протиснулся мимо нее, глянул на обстановку и тяжело вздохнул. Прямо на середине круглого стола для спиритических сеансов горела тревожным светом толстая темная свеча.

— Скажите, вы что-нибудь здесь трогали? — голос леди Кэтрин дрожал от волнения.

— Не больше, чем обычно, мэм. Только протер стол тряпкой и почистил ковер.

— И заперли после этого дверь?

— Конечно.

— Вы понимаете, что это значит? — она схватила его за плечо и развернула лицом к себе. — В доме призраки, Генри! Их никто не вызывал, они пришли сами! Представляете?

Он так и не понял, была она напугана или все же счастлива. Возможно, все вместе.

— Простите, мэм, но наверняка этому есть какое-то разумное объяснение. Почему бы вам не вернуться в свою комнату и не попробовать поспать? А я разберусь во всем сам.

— Ни в коем случае! — вскричала она. — Я сбегаю за книгой и сейчас же вернусь! Будем говорить с призраками!

Она убежала, взволнованно семеня по коридору.

Генри снова вздохнул. Он никогда не одобрял увлечения хозяев спиритизмом — считал, что это все от лукавого. Но, конечно же, из вежливости молчал. А теперь ему придется в этом участвовать.

Он протянул руку к странной свече, желая затушить ее, но пламя вспыхнуло сильнее, облизнув его пальцы прохладным огнем.

У него заныли зубы от осознания того, что выпало на его долю. Нет, он не сомневался, что рано или поздно они узнают, но надеялся, что это произойдет не раньше, чем найдут его, Генри, труп, закопанный в саду.

Чертова свеча и чертова гроза. А ведь он так рассчитывал на еще несколько спокойных ночей.


	14. 14 — Потерявшийся ребенок

— Это не мой ребенок, — заявила миссис Филлипс.

Сначала я подумала, что ослышалась.

— Что, простите?

— Ребенок не мой, — повторила она. — Его подменили, я точно знаю!

Я подняла взгляд от медицинской карты Эдриана и посмотрела на миссис Филлипс внимательнее. Она выглядела больной. Не просто усталой, как все молодые мамы, а именно нездоровой. Крайняя худоба, огромные темные круги под глазами, трясущиеся руки. Послеродовая депрессия? Или что-то другое?

— Так, хорошо, — осторожно начала я. — Но почему вы пришли ко мне? Я всего лишь педиатр. В нашей клинике работает доктор Кингсли, он отличный психолог…

— Думаете, я сумасшедшая? — перебила она. — Они все так думают. Полиция отправила меня домой, на горячей линии тоже сказали обратиться к мозгоправу. Но мне он не нужен. Со мной-то все в порядке! Вы думаете, я могла бы спутать своего ребенка с… этим? 

— Простите, миссис Филлипс, я ничего такого не имела в виду. Вы утверждаете, что его подменили? Знаете, можно провести генетические тесты, чтобы установить родство.

— Да делали мы уже эти тесты! — вскричала она, а затем достала салфетку и промокнула слезы. — Нам сказали, “ребенок ваш с вероятностью девяносто девять процентов”. Но ведь остается еще один процент, верно? Послушайте, мой мальчик был со мной первый месяц, а потом он исчез. И появилось… это. Все те люди, к которым мы обращались, они может и специалисты в чем-то, но они ни черта не понимают в детях! Зато вы понимаете, это ваша работа, и поэтому я здесь. Посмотрите на него. Разве человеческие дети такими бывают?

Малыш лежал в корзине-люльке и за все это время не издал ни звука. Я осторожно вытащила его, чтобы положить на стол для осмотра.

— Ну-ка, кто тут у нас?

На первый взгляд, это был обычный четырехмесячный младенец. Вот только его глаза… Если бы я увидела эти огромные темные глаза не на детском лице, я бы подумала, что на меня смотрит взрослый. Прямо, серьезно. Выжидающе. Мне сделалось вдруг до жути неуютно.

С усилием оторвав взгляд от его глаз, я заметила и все остальное. Слегка, самую малость заостренные уши, слабый зеленоватый оттенок в редких светлых волосенках, аномально длинные пальцы на руках.

— Послушайте, миссис Филлипс…

Обернувшись, я увидела, что в кабинете никого нет. Не задумываясь, я бросилась к двери и распахнула ее.

— Миссис Филлипс! — закричала я с порога.

Я успела только заметить, как она выбежала через дверь на улицу. Охранник глянул на меня вопросительно.

— Не надо, — вздохнула я. — Пойду позвоню в социальную службу.

К сожалению, это был далеко не первый случай, когда родители бросили ребенка с врожденными уродствами в больнице. Технически, они даже не нарушали закон.

Когда я вернулась в кабинет и прикрыла за собой дверь, маленький Эдриан Филлипс все так же спокойно лежал на столе. Только теперь он широко улыбался, обнажив два полных ряда острых зубов.


	15. 15 — Новая хозяйка

Корни деревьев оплетают мои ноги, тонкие шипастые ветки пронзают ладони, а стелющийся зеленой паутиной плющ сдавливает горло, лишь едва-едва позволяя мне дышать. Боль, что я чувствую, ужасна, но закричать я не могу.

Королева велела мне танцевать, пока не свалюсь с ног, а затем встать и продолжать, пока дыхание не покинет меня. Я ослушался. Я попытался сбежать из этого плена, этого жуткого царства живых деревьев и лесных фей, чьи острые когти сочатся ядом, а зубы могут перекусить человеку глотку.

Вот оно, мое наказание.

“Если ты так не любишь танцевать, значит, будешь стоять столбом вечно”, — рассмеялась она.

Я не против. Все что угодно, лишь бы больше никогда не возвращаться в ее тронный зал, не видеть этого невыразимого словами, сводящего с ума кошмара.


	16. 16 — Одинокая дорога

Двести каменных ступеней. Триста. Пятьсот.

С собой только краюха хлеба, кувшин воды и один-единственный факел. Мне сказали, если не жадничать, этого должно хватить.

Сначала я думал, что труднее всего будет из-за уставших ног. Потом радовался, что не устаю так долго — все-таки, я еще молод. А позже понял, что самое сложное вовсе не это.

Чем выше я поднимался, тем громче становился голос Спящего Бога. Он звал меня, играл со мной, шутил шутки с моим разумом. Я не мог спать из-за постоянно звучащего в голове шепота, и как-то заснул прямо на ходу, очнувшись лишь за один шаг от края пропасти.

Тысяча. Две тысячи. Три.

Теперь голос звучал не только в голове, но и в груди. Он стал моим сердцем, бьющимся в такт словам, моим дыханием, срывающимся на крик. Я терял самого себя в этих звуках и забывал, как чувствовать что-то другое, даже холод.

Четыре. Пять. Шесть тысяч каменных ступеней.

Именно столько должен преодолеть будущий Посвященный Жрец, чтобы войти в обитель Спящего Бога. Но никто не сказал мне, что будет дальше.

Я толкнул тяжелые двери в храм, сгибаясь от усталости. Голос заполнил собой все, что я привык называть своей душой, всю пустоту, о существовании которой я даже не подозревал. Я прошел вдоль сложенных из белого камня стен, зажигая от факела покрытые пылью свечи, затем подошел к алтарю. Жаровня в его центре поблескивала позолотой сквозь слой пепла, притягивала взгляд. Я опустился на колени, прочел молитву, поднес факел к жаровне и зажег огонь. Ничего не произошло. Все так же ветер свистел снаружи, потрескивало пламя внутри.

И тогда я понял, что именно слышу. Тишину. Голос смолк, оставляя меня наедине с самим собой.

Исполненный подозрений, я произнес несколько слов вслух и услышал его снова. Рассмеялся — и это был тот же смех, что сопровождал мой путь.

В один странно долгий миг ко мне пришло понимание. Я ожидал найти здесь Спящего Бога, но встретил Бога Пробужденного.

Поднимаясь с колен, я смотрел, как очертания моей дрожащей тени на стене стремительно меняются.


	17. 17 — Полночь, ведьма, могила

Анна высыпает толченые травы из пузырька на надгробный камень, рисует пальцем нужный символ. Потом повторяет то же самое рядом, но символ уже другой.

— Вы принесли то, что я просила? — спрашивает она.

Закутанная в куртку не по размеру девушка мнется, лезет в карман и протягивает ей коробочку. Внутри лежит кольцо — дорогое, похожее на обручальное.

— Вот, в-вы сказали, можно любую личную вещь человека, я подумала…

— Сойдет, — говорит Анна, забирая кольцо.

Она достает мешочек с землей, кладет туда кольцо и встряхивает.

— Какие отношения у вас были с покойной? — спрашивает она.

Та, кажется, вздрагивает.

— Что? Зачем это вам?

— Чтобы упокоить человека наверняка, мне нужно знать, почему он вас преследует.

— Я… я не говорила, что преследует!

— Нет? — удивляется Анна. — Значит, вы просто видите ее? Для этого тоже должна быть причина, и мне нужно…

— Это я, — перебивает ее девушка.

— Что?

Она подходит ближе, откидывает капюшон, и Анна в ужасе прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы не закричать.

— Верните меня в могилу, прошу вас. Я так больше не могу.


	18. 18 — Новый сосед

Вторая комната давно стояла пустой, но теперь хозяйка решила кого-то заселить. У меня заранее появилось дурное предчувствие.

Сосед заезжал в воскресенье, и тогда я его и увидел в первый раз — похоже, он взял комнату не глядя. Студент какой-то унылого вида: тощий, прыщавый, в очках на пол-лица и с отросшими волосами мышиного цвета. Такие обычно сверлят дырки для подглядывания в стенах женской раздевалки. Из вещей у него был с собой только старый рюкзак и лыжи.

Я вежливо поздоровался, но он глянул рассеянно и что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Прекрасно, подумал я, раз ты необщительный, значит, и ко мне лезть не будешь. Но предчувствие не покидало меня, точило, как червячок.

Сначала мы особо с ним не сталкивались, разве что на кухне, и то он молчал, хмурился и уходил к себе почти сразу же, как приходил я. Но через пару дней случилось странное.

Я сидел вечером в своей комнате и читал, когда услышал под дверью какой-то шорох и тяжелое дыхание. Подумал: наверняка сосед что-то спросить хочет, но стесняется. Он стоял там довольно долго, пыхтел и сопел, а потом отрывисто постучал три раза и подергал дверную ручку.

— Да, что вам нужно? — отозвался я.

Из-за двери донесся топот. Я выглянул в коридор, но там уже никого не было.

Я решил из вежливости сделать вид, что ничего не заметил. 

Ночью следующего дня я снова услышал тяжелое дыхание и понял, что он опять стоит у меня под дверью. Это начинало меня пугать. Я решил не тянуть и выскочил в коридор сразу.

Он стоял там почти в полной темноте, наклонив голову так, что его патлы свисали почти до плеча. Казалось, он слегка дрожал, будто от холода. Или от нервного припадка. Я не видел его лица, но чувствовал, как он пристально смотрит прямо на меня.

— Простите? — обратился к нему я.

Он никак не отреагировал, только задышал чаще.

— Извините, но вы меня пугаете, — сказал я, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. — Если не перестанете так себя вести, я пожалуюсь Зинаиде Львовне.

Я вернулся к себе в комнату, захлопнул дверь и на всякий случай запер на два оборота. На самом деле, мне не очень хотелось беспокоить хозяйку — Зинаида Львовна была уже дамой пожилой и пила капли от сердца, не хватало только, чтобы она разволновалась. Я решил, что справлюсь с ситуацией сам.

Две ночи прошли тихо, разве что иногда мне слышалось через стену, как он говорит сам с собой. Зато на третью все дошло на предела.

Я проснулся от ощущения, что в комнате кто-то есть, распахнул глаза и увидел соседа. Он стоял прямо над моей кроватью и смотрел на меня, часто и прерывисто дыша. В руке его поблескивало что-то металлическое и продолговатое. Нож?

Я испугался до чертиков. Скорее от страха, чем от нахлынувшей вдруг смелости, я вскочил с кровати, кинулся на него и схватил за запястья. Он как-то странно заскулил, выронил свое оружие, резко вырвался и метнулся в коридор. Я услышал, как хлопнула дверь в его комнату и щелкнул замок.

Брошенный им предмет оказался монтировкой, которую я поднял и решил оставить себе на случай, если придется защищаться. Осмотрев свою дверь, я обнаружил, что замок был очень аккуратно выломан. Видимо, этой самой монтировкой. Ну все, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, подумал я.

Разозлившись, я кинулся к его комнате. Оттуда раздавались громкие всхлипы и неразборчивый лепет. Кажется, он говорил с кем-то по телефону. Я приложил ухо к двери, прислушиваясь.

— Это правда, Зинаида Львовна, — бормотал сосед, рыдая, — вторая комната не пустая, т-там кто-то есть. Это не человек, какая-то тварь, я сам видел! Она на меня напала! П-пожалуйста, что мне делать?..

Я три раза стукнул монтировкой в дверь. Рыдания стали громче.

— Помогите мне! Пожалуйста!


	19. 19 — Ночные кошмары

Сейчас я уже не помню, когда начались эти сны. Знаю только, что давно перестал отличать их от реальности.

Там все почти как наяву, мир похож на настоящий, но в моей жизни все сильно, сильно хуже, и это самое страшное. На поверхности лежит копия реальности, которая обманывает тебя, заставляет чувствовать, будто все происходит на самом деле. А внутри лежит жуткое прогнившее ядро, в которое никогда не поверишь при других обстоятельствах. Там Мэгги умерла при родах, и малыш Зак тоже не выжил. Мы с Конни и Майком остались одни и так и не переехали в новый дом, продолжая жить среди неразобранных коробок и пустых полок. Меня выгнали с работы, и я целый день сидел дома, пялясь в монитор и выбрасывая все новые и новые счета. Кажется, я причинял боль своим детям, но одна мысль об этом наяву повергает меня в ужас.

Я смотрю на все это со стороны, будто это и не я вовсе. Будто другой человек живет моей жизнью, разваливая ее на части, а я — просто сторонний наблюдатель.

Моя настоящая жизнь начинает страдать от этого. Из-за кошмаров я не отдыхаю и все время хочу спать. Вчера чуть не заснул прямо за рулем, когда выезжал на трассу. В тот момент, закрыв на секунду глаза, я увидел какие-то странные образы, услышал крики и плач.

Мэгги беспокоится. Я рассказал ей все, и она уговаривает меня записаться к психотерапевту. Сначала пытался отмахнуться, но теперь думаю, что она права. То, что я вижу перед собой сейчас, не может быть правдой. Если это не шутка, не розыгрыш, то, кажется, я действительно схожу с ума.

Письмо в черновиках моей электронной почты, написанное, но не отправленное.

“Папа, если ты это читаешь — пожалуйста, вернись к нам! Крейг теперь всегда здесь. Раньше он просто приходил, а теперь говорит, что занял твое тело насовсем. Нам страшно. Папа, мы с Майки очень скучаем по тебе! Конни”.


	20. 20 — Похоронный дом

— Церемония прощания начнется через пятнадцать минут, не уходите далеко!

Толпа родственников медленно расползалась по углам, жужжа, как пчелиный улей. Я тихо улизнул за дверь и прикрыл ее за собой, пока никто не успел со мной заговорить.

В вестибюле пахло подгнившими цветами и пылью, старый паркет скрипел под ногами. Я с неожиданным трудом отыскал лестницу, укрытую протертой ковровой дорожкой, и поднялся на второй этаж, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. В глубине души я надеялся, что меня не найдут. Я не хотел участвовать в церемонии, не хотел смотреть на мертвое тело своей сестры.

Первый раз я увидел мертвеца в детстве, лет в девять или около того, когда хоронили бабушку. Со мной случилась истерика такой силы, что маме пришлось меня увести. Потом братья долго еще смеялись, что я, мол, боюсь привидений, как маленький. И когда позже, уже взрослым, я отказывался приходить на похороны дальних родственников, остальные явно утвердились во мнении, что я просто суеверный псих. Я не пытался их переубедить, да и зачем? 

Но боялся я на самом деле вовсе не призраков, не духов и не ходячих мертвецов. Меня пугало именно тело. Пустая оболочка в форме человека, сохранившая знакомые черты. Сброшенная скорлупа, из которой на меня смотрела только зияющая бездна. Такое чувство, будто встретил чьего-то инопланетного двойника — очень похожего, старательно имитирующего, но все-таки абсолютно все с ним было не так, не то, неправильно. При виде мертвых мне казалось, что меня самого сейчас разорвет изнутри собственный призрак.

Я решил спрятаться в туалете на втором этаже, благо там никого не оказалось. Умываясь холодной водой над раковиной, я поглядывал в зеркало на собственное отражение, на бледное лицо и темные круги под глазами, и думал, что сам становлюсь похож на мертвеца, а еще — что это невероятно глупо: при таком количестве легенд о зеркалах как “вратах в иной мир” все равно вешать их в сортирах даже здесь.

Потому что она была там, в отражении. Я медленно обернулся, но она никуда не делась, стояла и улыбалась мне. Правильная, настоящая, такая же, как при жизни. Я улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Привет, — сказал я. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.


	21. 21 — Его нашли 17 дней спустя

— Итак, где же ты был все это время? — детектив Шона Карлайл пододвинула к себе папку с документами, открыла ее и выразительно посмотрела на допрашиваемого.

Пацан уставился на свои руки, лежащие на столе, и, кажется, совершенно не собирался идти на контакт.

Шона вздохнула.

— Дилан. Можно звать тебя Дилан? Хорошо. Так вот, я понимаю, что у тебя шок. Может быть, проблемы с памятью, такое бывает. А может быть, тебе стыдно за что-то. Но все же. Восемнадцать человек погибло, и ты — единственный выживший свидетель. Если можешь что-то вспомнить — хоть что-нибудь — это очень нам поможет. Если ты был похищен, например, мы должны знать.

Дилан поднял глаза и теперь смотрел на нее внимательно и испуганно.

— Меня не похищали, — наконец заговорил он. — Я так испугался, что… В общем, я прятался. В лесу, рядом с шоссе. Покупал еду на заправках. Просто боялся идти домой, потому что надо было возвращаться через... то место. Не знаю, почему не позвонил никому. Видимо, мозги отшибло. Но вы сказали… восемнадцать человек?

Она отметила, как дрогнул его голос, как сгорбились еще сильнее худые плечи. Господи, ему же всего четырнадцать, подумала Шона, и уже такого насмотрелся.

Пятерых подростков — двух девочек и трех мальчиков — буквально порезали на кусочки в лесу близ водонапорной башни. Их позвоночники лежали рядом — вырванные, как сказали криминалисты, голыми руками. Внутренние органы убийца вырезал и, судя по всему, забрал с собой. Еще один друг погибших, Дилан Каммингс, исчез, и больше двух недель о нем не было ни слуху ни духу. А потом его нашел дальнобойщик на трассе — оборванного, грязного, простуженного, не говорящего ни слова о том, где он пропадал. Сначала Шона считала его главным подозреваемым, но теперь, глядя на тощего заморыша перед собой, сильно в этом сомневалась. 

— Да, — подтвердила она. — После того, как напали на твоих друзей, в следующие дни случилось еще несколько таких же нападений, в основном на туристов-походников. Понимаешь теперь, почему все паникуют? Нам очень нужно найти убийцу. Поможешь нам?

Он испуганно кивнул.

— Если смогу.

— Хорошо. Забудем пока про эти две с лишним недели. Давай начнем сначала. Расскажи, зачем вы пошли той ночью в лес? Ты и ребята.

Дилан отвел глаза.

— Мы просто гуляли.

— Гуляли, значит? Послушай, тебе ничего не грозит. Даже если вы там что-то употребляли, я не собираюсь рассказывать твоим родителям, а уж тем более привлекать тебя за это. Можешь спокойно говорить.

Он с минуту размышлял о чем-то.

— Ладно, только не смейтесь, — наконец сдался он. — Мы вызывали демона.

— Что?

— Да. Понимаете, старшеклассники в школе нас доставали, а у Сары была эта книга, и мы… В общем, тупая была идея. Это он, да? Демон? Это он всех убивает? Господи боже, он же придет за мной!

Дилан вдруг так разволновался, что вскочил со стула, но тут же снова сел и принялся нервно постукивать пальцами по столу. Неужели он действительно во все это верил?

— Не бойся, здесь ты в безопасности, — заверила его Шона. — Если хоть кто-то попробует причинить тебе вред, мы его пристрелим.

— Обещаете? — очень серьезно спросил он.

Она кивнула, и он, кажется, немного успокоился, только откашливался то и дело, будто в горле у него першило.

— Принести тебе воды? — спросила Шона.

— Да, спасибо.

— Может, еще что? Тебя в больнице кормили?

Он помотал головой.

— Не кормили? Вот идиоты. Посиди пока, попрошу что-нибудь для тебя.

Шона встала и направилась уже было к двери, когда лампа дневного света на потолке мигнула, и на секунду ей показалось, что глаза Дилана стали сплошь черными, без белков и радужки, просто два огромных пятна беспросветной черноты.

— Спасибо, детектив, не нужно, — сказал он. — Я уже не голоден.


	22. 22 — Благословение

Море забирало и море отдавало назад.

Жители деревни приносили морю дары: ценности, безделушки, золотые монеты, зерно и хлеб. Оно взамен давало им рыбу, китов и крабов, а иногда и невиданные сокровища с затонувших кораблей. Ничто не бралось из ниоткуда, за все приходилось платить. Но то, что море забрало по собственной воле, вернуть было не так-то просто.

Старый Ганс целых семь дней ходил на берег, сгибаясь под тяжестью своей ноши. Глядя на закручивающиеся пенными бурунами волны, пожирающие все нажитое за многие годы добро, он просил и умолял, чтобы море отдало назад единственную ценность, которая имела значение. Вечером седьмого дня, когда в доме остались только старые дощатые кровати, колченогий стол и последний мешок муки, оно сжалилось наконец, и его дочь вернулась домой.

С ее платья текла соленая вода, в волосах запутались ракушки, а с объеденных рыбами рук и лица сползала лоскутами склизкая серая плоть. И все равно Ганс был счастлив, как никогда в своей жизни.

Его не слишком печалило даже то, что пришлось запереть ее в погребе. Может быть, когда-нибудь она перестанет кричать.


	23. 23 — Ты не станешь богом

Шипастые ветки сухих деревьев, похожие на белые, нагретые солнцем кости, переплелись сплошной едва проходимой паутиной. Слежавшийся пепел скрипел под ногами, почти как снег. Пахло склепом и гарью. Казалось, это место выгорело и истлело еще до того, как здесь впервые появились живые.

— Думаешь, можешь стать таким же, как я? — донесся из тумана тихий печальный голос. — Ничего не выйдет. Все души этого мира мертвы, даже если их тела еще ходят по земле. Они не дадут тебе пропитания. Ты ничего не получишь, заняв мое место. Я сам ничего не получаю.

— Ты умираешь? — спросил я.

И услышал в ответ тяжелый вздох.

— Как и они, я давно уже мертв.

Тем лучше, подумал я.

Остатки его силы все еще мерцали, повиснув каплями крови в белесой дымке. Я потянулся к ним, вырвал с корнем, забирая себе. Услышал вой, слишком жалобный для мертвого. Теперь достаточно.

Портал открылся с громким хлопком. За ним лежала бесконечная темная бездна, усыпанная сияющими звездами. Миллиарды новых миров.

— Я никогда и не собирался занимать твое место.


	24. 24 — Возмездие

В моей руке факел, разгоняющий тьму; каменные плиты под ногами отзываются низким гулом. Я отсылаю стражников и сам открываю тяжелую железную решетку, служащую входом в камеру.

Он сидит на полу — грязный, сломленный, скованный серебряными наручниками, цепь от которых тянется к вбитым в стену стальным скобам. И все же, в его чертах проглядывает знатное происхождение, будто голубая кровь мягким сиянием светится сквозь бледную кожу. Он усмехается.

— Пришли исполнить приговор, Инквизитор? К чему меня хоть приговорили, к каторге?

Хриплый надтреснутый смех режет уши, и мне кажется, он специально нарывается. Для таких, как он, приговор всегда один — смерть. Но далеко не всегда она бывает быстрой.

Я игнорирую его попытки.

— Мы с тобой встречались уже, двенадцать лет назад, — говорю я. — Ты убил моих родителей, помнишь? Людей, которые пустили тебя в свой дом. Разорвал им глотки, выпил всю кровь. Оставил меня сиротой.

Он хмурится, впивается взглядом в мое лицо. Узнав, расплывается в кривой улыбке.

— А-а. Тот мальчишка. Впрочем, все еще мальчишка, хоть и забрался высоко. Хочешь отомстить? Не могу винить, я бы тоже на твоем месте захотел.

Молчу, приглядываясь к нему. На вид все так же молод и силен, как и в тот день. Вечная молодость, вечная жизнь. Уверен, если бы не наручники и снадобья, он прикончил бы меня в мгновение ока.

— Я мог бы спасти тебя, — говорю я. — Вывести из города, устроить так, чтобы все думали, что ты мертв.

Сначала он будто не понимает, о чем я говорю. Потом глаза его широко распахиваются.

— Зачем бы тебе так поступать?

Я улыбаюсь.

— Тем утром, найдя трупы, я сразу понял, что вижу перед собой на самом деле.

— И что же?

Я подхожу на шаг ближе.

— Возможности, — говорю я. — Сделай меня таким, как ты. Взамен получишь свободу.

Он смеется, на этот раз — звонким смехом существа, которому снова есть, что терять.


	25. 25 — Маленькие гробы

Пепельная хворь пронеслась по городу, как смерч. Забирая поначалу только детей, она успела впустить смерть, слезы и отчаяние почти в каждый второй дом перед тем, как перекинулась и на взрослых, окончательно утверждая свою победу.

Погребальные костры горели прямо на площади, мертвецов не успевали отпевать — даже сжигать едва успевали — как тут же привозили новых. Стойкий запах гари пропитал одежду и волосы горожан, черные хлопья сажи кружились в воздухе и оседали на мостовых. По какой улице ни пойди, везде стояли сколоченные из крепких досок маленькие гробы, ожидающие, когда за ними придут. 

Каждый был закован в толстую стальную цепь, скрепленную тяжелым замком — чтобы то, что находилось внутри, не дай бог не выбралось наружу.


	26. 26 — 1920-е годы

Сначала я очень удивился, что такая прекрасная вещь продается за такую мизерную цену. Конечно, на блошиных рынках можно было увидеть всякое, часто люди выбрасывали настоящий дорогой антиквариат, который чуть подкрасить — и вот тебе шикарная мебель для гостиной. И все же, я не мог понять, почему огромное зеркало в резной золоченой раме, да еще и в отличном состоянии, стоило меньше чашки кофе в захудалом кафе.

— А вы посмотрите! — сказал продавец, грузный усатый старик, который сам, казалось, вышел из тех же времен, что его товар. — Оно ж и не зеркало вовсе. Сделано как-то не так, у него неправильное... как это там называется — преломление света?.. В общем, я не эксперт, но вы сами гляньте.

Я и глянул. Честно говоря, никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. В зеркале отражалось помещение: стены, пол, потолок, товары, выставленные у противоположной стены, коробки с разным барахлом. Но не люди. Ни моего отражения, ни продавца, ни кого-то еще. Будто бы в длинном павильоне, забитом вещами, вовсе никого не было. Я помахал перед самой поверхностью рукой, потом схватил первую попавшуюся вазу и “показал” ее зеркалу. Она словно повисла в воздухе.

— Видите? — рассмеялся продавец. — Такая забавная иллюзия! Мне предлагали поменять стекло, вставить нормальное и продать, но так бы дороже вышло — старая вещь, тонкая работа, мастер бы много запросил.

— И насколько старая? — поинтересовался я.

Он почесал в затылке.

— Примерно начало-середина двадцатых годов прошлого века, точнее не сказать.

Конечно же, я купил это зеркало. Меня всегда привлекали такие странные штуковины. Стоило немалых трудов затащить его в машину, а потом в дом и по лестнице в квартиру, но я все равно считал, что это было не зря. Оно оказалось очень тяжелым, поэтому я не стал его вешать, а просто поставил на полу в гостиной напротив окна. Получился интересный эффект — в комнате будто стало больше света.

Черт знает, в какой момент все началось, ведь я видел зеркало только поверхностно, не смотрелся в него прицельно, смысла не было. Но заметил я где-то через неделю. Просто проходя мимо, глянул в его сторону и понял — что-то не так. Будто цвета в реальности и в отражении не соответствовали друг другу.

Подойдя ближе, я обомлел. Зеркало отражало не мою гостиную. Да и не гостиную вовсе, и уж точно ничего похожего на мою квартиру.

Это была маленькая и бедно обставленная комнатка с пыльно-коричневыми полосатыми обоями и окном, расположенным точно так же в стене напротив. Из мебели имелась только старая кровать на каркасе из чугунных прутьев с набалдашниками, небольшой деревянный стол, стул и табурет в углу с водруженным на него алюминиевым тазом. Справа и слева — двери, покрытые облупившейся краской. Никакой техники, никаких украшений. В целом комната выглядела съемной. Из-за занавесок я не мог разглядеть, что находилось за окном, но свет, просачивающийся из него, казался серым и пасмурным. Тем временем на улице за стенами моего дома был солнечный день.

Для проверки я помахал перед зеркалом подвернувшимся под руку журналом, но не обнаружил никакого эффекта. Теперь оно не отражало даже предметы, только показывало мне картинку откуда-то еще, будто внезапно превратилось в телевизор. Я даже прощупал на всякий случай его заднюю поверхность, прекрасно зная, что ничего необычного там не найду.

Я был очарован. Могло ли действительно случиться такое, что ко мне попало что-то, с позволения сказать, мистическое? Поставив стул напротив зеркала, я около часа сидел и наблюдал за ним, вглядываясь в незнакомую комнату. Я надеялся на любое изменение, движение, хоть на что-то. Но нет — кроме колышущейся от ветра занавески, больше я ничего не увидел.

Зато вечером, когда я решил повторить эксперимент, мои старания были вознаграждены. Я снова сидел на стуле перед зеркалом, уплетая салат из миски, когда в загадочной комнате вдруг открылась дверь слева и внутрь зашел человек. Шокированный, я вскочил со своего места.

При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался светловолосый, невысокий и худощавый молодой человек — может быть, чуть помладше меня. Он был одет в мятый серый костюм-тройку и заметно нервничал. Я подошел к зеркалу и осторожно постучал по поверхности, но человек никак не отреагировал. Вместо этого он вытащил из-под кровати чемодан, порылся в каких-то вещах в нем, достал откуда-то из глубины увесистую книгу в темной обложке, и, усевшись за стол, принялся читать, периодически что-то выписывая на отдельный листочек бумаги. Закончив чтение, он умылся водой из таза, переоделся в пижаму и лег спать. И все это время я не мог оторвать глаз от неожиданного реалити-шоу, разворачивающегося у меня перед глазами.

Всю следующую неделю, когда не был на работе, я продолжал наблюдать за ним. Он уходил, приходил, возился с книгой, читал газеты и швырял их в стену, разговаривал во сне — у него оказался британский акцент, а снились ему в основном кошмары про конец света. Чем дальше, тем больше я убеждался, что смотрел не просто в окно, выходящее куда-то еще, а скорее, “когда-то еще”. Человек в моем зеркале жил, судя по всему, в том времени, когда это зеркало было создано — в двадцатых годах двадцатого века. На это указывало все, начиная от его одежды, быта и обстановки в комнате, заканчивая крупицами информации из обрывков фраз.

Спустя какое-то время я поймал себя на том, что перестал заниматься чем бы то ни было еще, кроме наблюдения за человеком из прошлого. В конце концов я принял это как данность и даже взял на работе отпуск, чтобы уж точно что-нибудь не пропустить. Иногда я так и засыпал, сидя на стуле или прямо на полу.

Именно в такую ночь я и проснулся от громких звуков, с затекшей от лежания на полу спиной, с трудом соображая, где я нахожусь и что происходит. Нащупав рядом стул, я сел и протер глаза.

Конечно же, это он меня разбудил. Он расхаживал по своей комнате в слабом свете керосиновой лампы, перебирая листочки с записями и вслух зачитывая что-то с них срывающимся голосом. Я не мог опознать язык, но это было очень похоже на стихи. С улицы слышались грохот и пальба, в окне за его спиной что-то вспыхивало и мерцало через занавески, будто там пускали фейерверки.

Закончив читать, он нервно огляделся и вдруг с совершенно безумным взглядом уставился прямо на меня. Я застыл, как громом пораженный.

Словно в каком-то трансе, он медленно придвинул стул и сел напротив меня с той стороны. Теперь мы молча смотрели прямо в глаза друг другу. С такого расстояния я смог разглядеть его лицо в мельчайших деталях: бледные веснушки на острых скулах, светлые брови и прозрачные водянистые глаза.

Я хотел было заговорить, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но вдруг почувствовал острую боль где-то в центре головы, будто мне в мозг ткнули раскаленной спицей. Я вскрикнул и обхватил ладонями виски. Боль быстро нарастала, заполняя весь мой череп сплошным горячим маревом, и все же я не мог оторвать взгляд от зрачков человека в зеркале. Меня словно загипнотизировали. 

Неожиданно его губы шевельнулись.

— Теперь ты свободен, — тихо сказал он.

В этот миг раздался оглушительный, невыносимый вой, вслед за ним раскатистый грохот — и все, что было по другую сторону зеркала, вместе с человеком и его комнатой, смело ударом гигантской волны, тоннами воды и пены. Само зеркало треснуло, потом еще раз — и рассыпалось вдруг мелкими осколками. Мне показалось — скорее всего, просто галлюцинации от боли — что в последнюю секунду, что я видел этого человека, я заметил перепонки между пальцев его рук.

Гипноз прошел так же внезапно, как и начался. Я вскочил с места, инстинктивно бросившись к зеркалу, но почувствовал резко накатившую тошноту.

Я кинулся в ванную так быстро, как только мог, и упал на колени перед унитазом. Меня мучительно рвало кровью и какой-то гадкой черной слизью, почти выворачивало наизнанку. Голова все еще раскалывалась, перед глазами плыли темные круги. Когда я подумал, что все самое страшное позади, стало еще хуже. Боль пронзила мои внутренности, и на секунду почудилось, что я выблевал собственный желудок, но это оказалось нечто другое. Нечто живое, скользкое, цвета тухлой требухи, утыканное парой десятков тонких извивающихся щупалец. Задрожав от ужаса и отвращения, я нажал на слив, и мерзкую тварь смыло в канализацию потоком воды.

Отдышавшись, я понял, что боль в голове и животе постепенно стихает. С почти невероятным в таком состоянии усилием я поднялся на ноги.

Свет вокруг был каким-то странным. Будто бы кто-то выкрутил яркость и резкость на минимум, сделав мир бледным убогим подобием себя самого. А еще стояла какая-то подозрительная тишина, такая чистая и прозрачная, что начинало звенеть в ушах. Может быть, у меня все еще галлюцинации, подумал я. В любом случае, мне хотелось на воздух.

Словно в каком-то полусне, шатаясь и то и дело держась за стену, я вышел из квартиры, спустился по лестнице и кое-как выволок себя на улицу.

Было темно, тихо и сыро, пахло дождем и почему-то мертвечиной. Я поднял глаза, впитал все увиденное не зрением даже, а самим разумом, и чуть не задохнулся.

Над миром, усеянным прахом и руинами, наполненным бродящими в вечном сонном трансе людьми с пустыми белесыми глазами, светили с темного беззвездного неба две луны — белая и кроваво-алая, а непомерно гигантские, неописуемо отвратительные чудовища простирали свои покрытые острыми ядовитыми иглами щупальца.

— Теперь я свободен, — прошептал я.


	27. 27 — Полуночный кофе

— Мне, пожалуйста, чашечку эспрессо, — сказала я.

— В такой час? — интеллигентного вида пожилой человек за стойкой глянул на меня с сомнением поверх очков.

Я пожала плечами.

— Ну что ж, как знаете, — улыбнулся он, пробивая заказ. — Присаживайтесь, я принесу.

В круглосуточном кафе было пусто — садись куда угодно — но я все равно выбрала место в углу, чтобы спокойно поработать. Не успела я включить ноутбук, как в заведение ввалилась, громко смеясь, эта странная парочка — из тех, кого обычно выгоняли отовсюду “без объяснения причин”. Шумные, наглые, специально нарывающиеся на неприятности. Эти, кажется, еще и успели набраться.

— Принесите нам текилы! — заорал парень на весь пустой зал, на что его дама захихикала.

— Извините, но из алкоголя у нас только пиво, — человек за стойкой невозмутимо поправил очки.

— Чего-о-о? Ну ладно, тогда несите свое пиво!

Напевая какую-то популярную песенку, они уселись за столик у окна. Я надеялась, что на этом они угомонятся, но не тут-то было.

— Слышь! — закричала писклявым голосом девушка, заметив меня. — Чё там одна сидишь, иди к нам, выпьем!

Я улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Да ладно, чё выделываешься-то? Угощаем! — включился в “приглашение” парень.

Я решила их игнорировать, уткнувшись в экран, но, кажется, они не намерены были отставать. Краем глаза я увидела, как они встали со своих мест и направились в мою сторону.

— Не советую этого делать, — донесся тихий голос из-за стойки.

Парочка рассмеялась.

— Почему это? Ты это… как тебя там? — девушка перегнулась через стойку и вгляделась в бейджик. — Роберт? Так вот, Роб! Решил испортить нам вечер, а?!

— Ага, ты кажется попутал чего-то! — поддакнул ее друг.

Роберт вздохнул так тяжело и печально, что даже я услышала.

— Я просто пытался вас предостеречь. Ну, как знаете.

Опустив голову, я старалась не смотреть в сторону стойки, откуда сначала раздались истошные крики двух человек, потом звуки ударов, а затем хруст и чавканье. Невежливо пялиться, когда кто-то ест.


	28. 28 — Детская травма

Я боялся Крылатого сколько себя помню, с самого раннего детства. Прятался под кровать, когда казалось, что слышу шелест его черных перьев. Никогда не оставлял балкон открытым на ночь — я думал, что именно оттуда ему проще всего будет до меня добраться. Вообще боялся ночи, и темноты, и теней, и незнакомых темных силуэтов. Ведь в каждом углу, в каждой складке занавески мог прятаться он. Я всегда знал, что он меня преследует.

По-настоящему, вблизи, я видел его только один раз — когда мне было уже десять. Я проснулся ночью от жуткого чувства, что мою грудь что-то сдавило и невозможно стало дышать. Я сел на кровати, пытаясь закричать, позвать маму, но не смог проронить ни звука. И вдруг увидел, как тень у стены зашевелилась, размылась, поплыла и начала растягиваться от пола и почти до потолка, пока не сложилась в силуэт. Получеловек-полуворон, клюв и черные крылья, человеческое тело и глаза, светящиеся яркими огоньками в темноте. Он сделал шаг ко мне, двигаясь так, как никогда не двигаются люди, и протянул длинную когтистую руку в мою сторону. Тогда, наконец, меня прорвало. Я с усилием вдохнул и закричал так, как не кричал никогда в жизни.

Конечно же, когда прибежала мама, оказалось, что в комнате никого уже нет. Конечно же, врач сказал, что это “сонный паралич”. Вот только я знал правду.

С тех пор я видел его всегда, но не четко, а иногда и не лично: краем глаза замечал знакомую фигуру в толпе, или тень в форме птичьей головы, или находил утром на пороге черное перо. Я знал, что он всегда здесь, рядом, только и ждет момента, чтобы достать меня.

В какой-то момент, в очередной раз мучаясь бессонницей, я решил — хватит. Я устал все время бояться, устал жить в постоянном ожидании. Я найду Крылатого сам, выйду ему навстречу, загляну прямо в горящие глаза и спрошу, зачем он разрушил мою жизнь.

К моему удивлению, найти его оказалось не так-то просто. Он все еще был рядом, но словно ускользал от меня, играл со мной, как кошка с незадачливой мышью. Бегая за мелькающим тут и там образом по залитым дождем осенним улицам, расталкивая в час-пик у метро недоумевающих людей, я почти хватал его за край плаща, почти успевал поймать в объектив камеры — но каждый раз все останавливалось на “почти”. Я начинал сомневаться в себе, задаваться вопросом: а действительно ли я так уверен, что он вообще существует?

И именно тогда, когда хотел уже сдаться, я, наконец, увидел его снова, четко и ясно. Он стоял под дождем на пешеходном переходе, глядя прямо на меня, с его промокших перьев и плаща стекала вода, а люди пробегали мимо, спешили перейти дорогу, пока светофор не сменился на красный, и не замечали его. Никто его не видел, кроме меня.

Я застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. По моей спине поползли ледяные мурашки, а руки затряслись, как будто мне все еще было десять лет. Крылатый сверкнул глазами, развернулся и пошел через дорогу, прочь от меня. Собрав всю оставшуюся волю в кулак, я сорвался с места и бросился за ним.

Казалось, он шел медленно, угрожающе раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и все же я не мог догнать его даже бегом. Как только я сокращал расстояние, он словно удалялся от меня одним быстрым, незаметным для глаза рывком.

Наконец он завернул за угол, в какую-то темную подворотню, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Странно, насколько в этом месте оказалось тихо и сумрачно — всего несколько метров от оживленной улицы, а как будто совсем другой мир. Серовато-желтый кирпич стен, старый раскрошившийся асфальт, безлюдные закоулки, не то чтобы заваленные мусором — скорее, кое-где присыпанные им, словно без этого картина была бы не полной. Я услышал, как где-то неподалеку скрипнула дверь, и устремился вперед, не переставая оглядываться.

Серая неприметная дверь под навесом, ни вывесок, ни табличек, ни каких-то опознавательных знаков. Я дернул ручку — оказалось не заперто.

Внутри было темно, пахло дождем, гнилью и мокрой землей. Я сделал всего пару шагов, а потом… Не знаю, как описать то место, где я вдруг оказался. Не знаю даже, как туда попал. Вокруг туман и серый свет, каменные статуи, увитые плющом, черная вязкая грязь под ногами. Похоже на какое-то кладбище. Я шел, не разбирая дороги, пока не уткнулся в небольшое строение, украшенное декоративными башенками, горгульями и затейливой резьбой. Склеп, подумал я, обошел кругом, обнаружил табличку с именем на двери. И отшатнулся, увидев, что имя оказалось моим.

Кто-то схватил меня за плечи и резко развернул, так что я чуть не поскользнулся в луже воды. Дрожа всем телом, я уставился прямо в горящие мертвым огнем глаза, холодные как лед ладони словно прожигали мою кожу. За его спиной хлопнули черные крылья.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил я. — Что, черт возьми, тебе нужно?

Крылатый молча смотрел, не моргая, и мне казалось уже, что я больше не выдержу, просто сойду с ума, но тут он выпустил меня и протянул руку, указывая на что-то за моей спиной. Я медленно обернулся.

Сначала я не понял, в чем дело, но затем увидел. Кроме имени, на табличке стояла дата, написанная шрифтом помельче. По ней выходило, что человек с моим именем умер в возрасте десяти лет.

Воспоминания в моей голове раскололись, пошли трещинами, расщепляясь и накладываясь друг на друга. Действительно ли врач сказал “сонный паралич”? Или все же “остановка сердца”? Как наяву, я смотрел на мертвое тело ребенка — свое тело — лежащее на столе. Слышал, как безутешно рыдает мама, как люди вытирают покрасневшие глаза на моих похоронах. И в то же время я помнил и все прожитые с тех пор годы: как я закончил школу, как пошел в колледж, как находил и терял друзей, как постоянно озирался, боясь увидеть за спиной темный силуэт.

Я развернулся, снова оказавшись лицом к лицу с Крылатым. Он смотрел на меня, наклонив голову, с его клюва капала дождевая вода, и впервые я подумал, что он и не страшный вовсе. Скорее, печальный.

— Так что же все-таки правда? — спросил я. — Ты дал мне прожить лишние пятнадцать лет, хотя я должен был умереть? Или я все-таки умер тогда, и все эти годы были просто галлюцинацией, порожденной умирающим мозгом? Или я и вовсе призрак, придумавший себе жизнь?

В ответ он все так же молча пожал плечами. И действительно, какая разница? Могло ли все сразу оказаться правдой? Почему нет.

Он протянул мне руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, и я понял, что это приглашение. На этот раз я его принял.


	29. 29 — Покажи им ад

— Дэнни, скажи мне, пожалуйста, кто рассказывал тебе про такое место? То, что на твоих рисунках? Родители?

Сара перебирала картинки, нарисованные детской рукой: люди в огне, кричащие люди в цепях, бассейн с кровью, расчлененный человек с торчащими наружу костями, монстры со множеством глаз по всему телу, огненная статуя, еще больше огня. 

Во всем остальном Дэнни не казался неблагополучным ребенком, скорее наоборот — он был одним из лучших в ее классе. Но вот его рисунки не на шутку тревожили. Возможно, в семье был кто-то очень религиозный.

Дэнни на ее вопрос только помотал головой.

— А кто? Бабушка? Может быть, священник в церкви? — спросила она.

— Нет, — сказал он, — мне никто не рассказывал. Я вижу это место, когда закрываю глаза.

Кажется, подумала Сара, все куда серьезнее. Тут понадобится детский психолог.

— Каждый раз видишь? И где же оно находится? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

Он огляделся по сторонам и пожал плечами.

— Прямо здесь, рядом. Вообще-то, оно везде.

— А почему же остальные ничего не видят?

Дэнни как-то странно на нее посмотрел.

— Они увидят. И вы тоже, — улыбнулся он. — Когда я вырасту.


	30. 30 — Сделка на перекрестке

— Да, что вам угодно? — спросил странный юноша, с любопытством наклонив голову, и его темные глаза сверкнули в свете фонаря.

Стелла затаила дыхание. Она не думала, что Дьявол будет выглядеть, как мальчишка в костюме клерка. Точнее, она вообще не была уверена, что это Дьявол. Может быть, демон? Или мелкий бес?

— Я по поводу сделки, — севшим голосом проговорила она, обводя рукой место вокруг.

Он быстро окинул цепким взглядом перекресток, на котором она только что зарыла коробочку с костями, затем внимательно оглядел раздолбанную сельскую дорогу, унылый пейзаж, стеллин старый пикап на обочине и саму Стеллу. 

— Нам очень жаль, — наконец вздохнул он, — произошло недоразумение. Этот канал не должен быть открыт для древних ритуалов. Прошу нас простить, всего хорошего.

Он собирался было откланяться, но Стелла, взмахнув руками, кинулась к нему.

— Подождите, вы не можете просто так уйти! Я все сделала правильно! Если нужно провести ритуал в другом месте, хотя бы скажите, где?

Он печально покачал головой.

— Кажется, вы не понимаете, что происходит. Тех, до кого вы пытаетесь достучаться, больше нет.

Стелла опешила.

— Как нет? Где нет? В смысле, там, внизу?

— И на нижних, и на верхних планах больше не осталось знакомых вам сущностей, — терпеливо объяснил он. — Теперь есть только мы.

— А вы — это?..

— Рой, — он улыбнулся одними уголками губ. — Когда-нибудь вы тоже познакомитесь с Роем, но время еще не пришло. А теперь, если мы закончили…

— Нет! — вскрикнула она, хватая его за рукав пиджака. — Пожалуйста, подождите! Если вы теперь вместо них, вы же можете мне помочь? Мой сын, он… умирает. Осталось не больше месяца, а ему всего семнадцать, и я… Послушайте, я сделаю все, что угодно, отдам все, что вы попросите, только спасите его!

Не шевелясь, он уставился на ее пальцы, все еще вцепившиеся в его рукав. Ойкнув, она отдернула руку. Он поднял на нее взгляд.

— Знаете, пожалуй, вы правы. Мы можем вам помочь.

Он достал из кармана какую-то маленькую прозрачную коробочку и протянул Стелле. Внутри шевелил лапками блестящий черный жук в пару сантиметров длиной.

— Что это? — спросила она.

— Заставьте вашего сына проглотить это целиком. Тогда он будет жить.

Она вздрогнула. Что ж, никто и не говорил, что “лекарство” окажется приятным. Если оно поможет, то какая разница?

— Спасибо вам! Ох, огромное спасибо! — воскликнула она. — Но... что я буду за это должна?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами он.

— Как ничего? — удивилась Стелла.

Он улыбнулся подчеркнуто торжественно.

— Можете считать это вкладом в наше общее светлое будущее!


	31. 31 — Неправильное воскрешение

Эми была мертва целых три минуты. “Клиническая смерть”, так это называется. Но врачи ее вытащили, и родители сказали, что это “чудо”.

Через десять дней она пришла в сознание, потом пошла на поправку. Но что-то было не так. Она никого не узнавала, почти ни на что не реагировала и так и не заговорила. Только кивала иногда или пожимала плечами, уставившись в одну точку, если ее о чем-нибудь спрашивали. Выражение ее лица при этом не менялось. Ее врач говорил, что мозг не поврежден, что “показатели в норме”. В общем, никто не понимал, что происходит с Эми, но ее решили оставить пока в больнице, чтобы это выяснить. Мама плакала, папа пытался ее утешать, но сам был на грани.

Я не знал, что им сказать. Да и о чем вообще тут можно говорить?

— Иди побудь с сестрой, пока мы общаемся с доктором, — попросила мама.

Я подошел к кровати Эми и взял ее за руку. Она никак не отреагировала. В последнее время мне казалось, что она выглядит старше своих двенадцати лет, будто высохла как-то, состарилась раньше срока.

— Слушай, Эми, — сказал я, вглядываясь в ее лицо, — ты все еще Эми?

Она медленно повернула голову и посмотрела не на меня даже, а, скорее, сквозь меня или куда-то в мою сторону, и помотала головой: “нет”.

Я чуть не захлебнулся воздухом.

— Так я и думал! — сказал я. — А настоящая Эми… Ты не знаешь, она как, в порядке?

Она пожала плечами и отвернулась. Больше я не смог ничего от нее добиться и дальше не стал уже пытаться. И родителям рассказывать тоже не стал.

Той ночью мне снилась пустыня. Бескрайняя, залитая солнцем, древняя, как весь мир, а может быть, даже древнее. Наверное, если бы в этом песчаном море нужно было найти какую-то отдельную песчинку, подумал я, никто никогда не смог бы отличить одну от другой.


End file.
